The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, producing a yarn or the like.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved method of producing a yarn or the like in which fibers are separated from a fiber strand and transferred to at least one friction spinning means at which a spun yarn is formed at at least one yarn forming position or location. During the step of forming the spun yarn, an air stream is drawn-in by suction through a perforated surface into the at least one friction spinning means and thereby the fibers are transferred to the perforated surface. The spun yarn thus formed is withdrawn in a predetermined withdrawal direction.
In a yarn spinning apparatus as known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 623,362 a device is known for spinning a yarn according to the open-end friction-spinning principle. In accordance therewith, two perforated friction spinning drums which are maintained at sub-atmospheric pressure, spin a yarn from individualized fibers fed thereto in passages. The fibers are fed in respective passages to each spinning drum and in the direction of movement of the spinning drum, i.e. the fibers are delivered into both converging spaces. This has the disadvantage that the yarn forming position must be necessarily located at the narrowest place between the drums or rollers. As a result, the free space at this narrowest place is subjected to continuous variation due to the continually changing thickness of the yarn end located therein.
A further disadvantage of this apparatus is the necessity to perforate both friction spinning drums and subject both of the friction spinning drums to sub-atmospheric pressure or vacuum conditions in order to guide the fibers which are delivered onto the drums, to the yarn forming position or location in the related converging space.
Furthermore, such apparatus is very expensive and voluminous because of the delivery of fibers from both sides.